La Princesa Caballero
by geminisnocris
Summary: Jamas se imaginó que conocería al amor de su vida gracias al castigo de su padre, pero tiene un inconveniente, ella ahora es un chico y su gran amor un hombre... (no yaoi) dorados, espectros y demás, mundo alterno, (Saga, Kanon, Pandora, Radamanthys, Aiakos, Hades, Ikki, Shun, June, Valentine y Violete actores principales )
1. Chapter 1

**_De nuevo estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear historias raras._**

**_El castigo_**

Faltaban diez minutos para las doce del mediodía, en una de las sillas del aeropuerto de Grecia, un hombre pelinegro leía el periódico con tranquilidad mientras esperaba un vuelo de Alemania con una encomienda muy peculiar, la hija de su segundo matrimonio, Pandora, una joven de dieciséis años, arrestada por segunda vez consecutiva por manejar ebria a más de cien kilómetros por hora, su madre harta de lidiar con problemas en su empresa no tenía el tiempo requerido para cuidar de su pequeña caprichosa, por lo tanto la responsabilidad había recaído en su ex esposo Hades, el director del colegio para varones El Averno.

Cerró el periódico para ver ingresar los pasajeros del tan esperado vuelo, se levantó, sacudió su gabán, se acomodó la corbata y se mezcló entre la multitud, sonrió cuando una casi diminuta figura se abrió paso entre la gente.

— ¡Papá!—grito con emoción la pelimorado mientras corría jalando su enorme maleta—te he extrañado—replicó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre.

—Yo también Pandi, yo también—dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija.

Salieron rumbo al auto, su padre colocó las maletas en la cajuela y comenzaron el viaje a su casa, uno de los mejores suburbios del país.

… … …

— ¿Papa?—preguntó la chica viendo que su padre giraba en otra dirección, si era cierto que la joven no visitaba a menudo el país, pero no era tan boba para perder la dirección de la que alguna vez había sido su casa.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué vamos en otra dirección?

—Si…—respondió contenta.

—Tu madre me llamó ayer… —comenzó viéndola con el rabillo del ojo—dice que tu novio tuvo un accidente en su auto… y que tu…

—Papá yo…

—No me interrumpas Pandora…—dijo frenando justo frente a un parque— sabes que tú y Aiakos son lo más importante para mi—musito mientras recostaba su frente en el volante— ¿te has puesto a pensar siquiera que pasaría si tu hubieras muerto en ese accidente?

—Pero papá no morí… estoy bien…

—Que no me interrumpas…—grito furioso mientras su hija se cruzaba de brazos— ya he tenido suficientes quejas de ti… por lo tanto no harás lo que se te venga en gana Pandora… a partir de mañana iras al colegio donde rijo como director…

—Pero es un colegio de varones…—recalcó frunciendo su ceño—no iré…

—No es tu decisión, tu madre me pidió que te vigilara y se me ocurrió una idea excelente…Vamos—dijo zafando su cinturón y saliendo del auto—vamos… vamos no me atrases.

La joven salió a regañadientes del lugar y caminó al lado de su padre, rápidamente llegaron a un centro comercial y entraron a una tienda justo en el área de adolescentes, buscó ropa parecida a la de Aiakos y pagó ante una extrañada Pandora, subieron un par de pisos hasta llegar a un salón de belleza.

—Buenas tardes caballero—saludó la hermosa dependiente— ¿un corte para la joven?

—Así es… quiero uno como el de él—dijo señalando a Tom Cruise en una foto de Top Gun.

— ¿Papá que te pasa? —cuestionó la pelimorado sujetando su larga melena.

—Vamos cariño… es parte de mi idea… ahora siéntate y tranquilizate… es esto o unas vacaciones en el reformatorio.

Pandora abrió sus ojos como plato, su madre la había salvado por un pelo de caer en ese lugar y ahora su padre tenía total control en ella, y sabía de lo que era capaz, y que no estaba bromeando, arrastró sus pies hasta la silla, bajo la mirada confundida de la dependiente, quien a la orden del pelinegro comenzó a cortar, cortar y cortar, mechón tras mechón.

—Listo—dijo la mujer aplicando un poco de gel en las puntas—parece todo un jovencito.

—Gracias—sonrió el pelinegro pagando y sacando a rastras a su hija de ahí. Llegaron al auto y el silencio reinó el vehículo hasta llegar a casa.

… … …

La casa era enorme, no había cambiado nada en seis años, la misma entrada y la casita de muñecas en el patio de enfrente, en la puerta un mayordomo junto al joven Aiakos esperaban por el pelinegro y la chica.

—Cielos Pandi—río el pelimorado.

—Callate imbécil—rugió mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

—Padre… ¿estas seguro de esto?

—Jamás he estado tan seguro hijo—dijo el mayor alborotando los cabellos de su hijo mayor y entregando su gabán al fiel empleado.

Pandora entró en su habitación, tampoco había cambiado en nada, la misma cama, el tapiz rosa y sus muñecas, justo como lo había dejado todo el dia que su madre le dijo que se divorciaría y que ellas se irían a vivir donde el abuelo en Alemania, suspiro y tomó un repollo de cabellos fucsia y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego acarició sus ahora cortos cabellos y bufó con rabia.

—Pandora—llamó su padre fuera de la habitación—hija necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Para qué quieres hablar? Por lo visto ya tomaste muchas decisiones sin mi consentimiento ¿importa acaso si digo sí o no?

Hades suspiró, idéntica a su madre, meneó la manija y abrió con suavidad, al verlo Pandora le dio la espalada y abrazó con mas fuerza a su muñeco.

—Pandora… tú no sabes el terror que me dio escuchar de tu madre que estuviste a punto de morir… tomas, fumas, conduces un auto de carreras ilegales y apenas vas a cumplir dieciséis—suspiro mientras acariciaba su cabeza—Pandi…—suavizó su voz—este será tu castigo por tales actos, pasaras un año a mi lado como un alumno más del colegio…

La joven se giró observando a su padre, negó con su ceño fruncido y se puso de pie, caminó de un lado a otro procesando cada una de las palabras que su padre había dicho, luego paró en seco y se sentó a su lado una vez más.

—No podrás rasurarte las piernas, ni las axilas, mucho menos las cejas—continuó el hombre, con cada palabra Pandora sentía que el mundo colapsaba, ella era una niña delicada, mimada, caprichosa, linda, y su padre quería convertirla en una copia de Aiakos—toma—dijo entregando una gasa mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Para que escondas tus pechos… no te preocupes no harás educación física—sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Te odio papá…—rugió tirando su muñeco contra la puerta.

… … … …

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado, justo a tiempo para ingresar como todo un varón, y alumno de intercambio al famoso colegio.

Instituto el averno segundo hogar de Hades, un lugar lleno de chicos listos, deportistas, artistas, muchachos forjados para ser lo mejor de lo mejor, maestros exigentes y estrictos, a su lado izquierdo el liceo Palas, un colegio de señoritas dirigido por Shion Aries y su hermano Mu, y a su derecha el jardín de niños y escuela Eliseos, donde los más chicos pasaban su primaria admirando a los adolescentes vecinos.

—Hemos llegado—sonrió el pelinegro estacionando y saliendo del auto.

Pandora estaba hundida en su asiento, para ella no existía fuerza humana o sobrenatural que la hiciera caminar, aunque…

—Si no sales te cargaré—susurró su hermano en el oído—ahorrate el bochorno en tu primer día.

De golpe abrió la puerta y sujetó su masculina mochila, colocó su saco y arregló la corbata, de mala gana caminó en medio de su padre y hermano, Aiakos abrió la puerta principal para toparse con cientos de miradas que caían sobre ella.

A lo lejos un par de gemelos peliazul trataban de meter a un pequeño peliverde en el basurero.

—Kanon y Saga—dictó el pelinegro deteniéndose—bajen a Shun, déjenlo en paz si no quieren problemas con Ikki.

—Si señor Heisntein—respondió el de cabello más claros mientras soltaban al chico para perderse entre la gente.

Más adelante un joven hermoso se arreglaba su cabello en el reflejo de la pared de la dirección.

—Axel…—saludo el director.

—Señor Heinstein… —dijo— mi padre lo espera en su oficina para lo del proyecto.

—Gracias y lindo cabello muchacho—sonrió el pelinegro.

Justo ante de ingresar a la oficina un italiano jugaba con su celular en una de las bancas de detención y un chico peliazul levantaba una ceja secreteándose con uno castaño.

—Buenos días señor Heinstein—dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

—Aioria, Milo…y Ángelo—saludó el director— ¿de nuevo castigados? Pero si ni siquiera hemos comenzado las lecciones.

Pandora los observó sin perder el rastro de su padre, estaba atemorizada, asustada, nerviosa, como nunca, estaría por un año en medio de ese montón de cavernícolas sin derecho a decir nada, ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades de irse por su cuenta al reformatorio.

—Pan…—interrumpió sus pensamientos su padre—es hora hija… recuerda que te llamaras solo Pan, toma—dijo entregándoles su horario—están son tus clases, apenas salgas me buscas—replicó con una ceja levantada—suerte—susurró recibiendo una mueca de disgusto por parte de ella.

… … … … …

Caminó por los largos pasillos ahora silenciosos luego del timbre, revisó su apariencia en un espejo que había en la pared, sus cejas ya crecidas, sin maquillaje, su cabello corto y desordenado, cero aretes y esa espantosa e incómoda venda sobre sus pechos, suspiró, caminó un poco más hasta encontrar la puerta que buscaba "1—I"

Pensó un momento antes de abrir, dudó, intentó, volvió a dudar, dio un paso atrás para toparse con un obstáculo, giró rápidamente y dos orbes amarillos la recibieron.

El rubio ingles que tenía a sus espaldas era el profesor de estudio sociales y cívica, un practicante a decir verdad, amigo de Hades junto a su hermano mayor Minos, un joven de veintitrés años, oriundo de Inglaterra quien con amabilidad colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y bajó su rostro a su altura.

Estaba ida, su corazón palpitó de forma acelerada, se inmutó primero en su altura, luego por sus ojos afilados, por último en sus gruesos brazos, sintió como ligeramente la agitó.

— ¿Jovencito?… ¿estas bien?... ¿eres el hijo del señor Hades cierto?—Pandora asintió por todas las preguntas—entra ¿Cómo te llamas? Estas algo pálido.

—Pan…—dijo casi sin fuerza mientras le daba la espalda para entrar a su clase— Heinstein…—terminó abriendo su boca ahora al ver el montón de monos que tenía por compañeros, incluyendo a esos dos gemelos.

—Bien Pan… entra ya, que estoy más que retrasado—la empujó con suavidad sintiendo su delgado cuerpo, levantó una ceja y sonrió—_cada vez hacen a los adolescentes más flacuchos_—pensó

—Buenos días profesor Wyvern —dijeron casi al unísono mientras corrían a sus asientos.

—Buenos días muchachos, tenemos un nuevo compañero—dijo mientras buscaba con su vista un lugar para la pelimorada, con educación le señaló unas de las sillas de enfrente—Su nombre es Pan…

— ¿Pan que, dulce o salado?—se bufo uno de los gemelos chocando palmas con su igual.

—Muy graciosos gemelos…—dijo el profesor colocando sus manos sobre su escritorio— es el hijo menor del director, sean amables.

… … … …

Abrió su cuaderno y comenzó escuchando palabra por palabra cada detalle de la clase, la segunda guerra mundial, el holocausto judío, esa voz ronca del inglés era, hipnotizante, colocó sus cabeza sobre sus manos, y sonrió, ya no escuchaba nada, solo veía los labios del mayor moverse y su serio semblante, sus purpuras se clavaron sin poder evitarlo en sus brazos, el rubio llevaba una camisa manga larga enrollada hasta su antebrazo, pero definía a la perfección sus músculos.

Tras de ella, otro peliazul fruncía el ceño, hizo una bolita de papel y la lanzó a su nuca.

—Oye…—se giró para encontrarse con dos zafiros.

— ¿Te estas durmiendo?—pregunto divertido—soy Ikki…

—Pan…

—Lo se…—se acercó un poco más a Pandora haciéndola retroceder—te aconsejo que te cuides de los Geminis, no te han quitado la vista en toda la clase.

La pelimorado los observo y ambos gemelos como programados levantaron la ceja.

—Si quieres podemos almorzar juntos, si estás conmigo no te molestaran…

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó extrañado el chico.

—La amabilidad repentina—cuestionó Pandora levantando una ceja.

—Mi hermano es como tú…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pero el peliazul levantó su mirada y se sentó correctamente en su asiento—Oye Ikki… Ikki…

—Joven Heinstein ¿tiene algo importante que quiera compartir con nosotros?—preguntó el profesor acomodando un par de transparentes lentes, Ella negó—bien como les iba diciendo…

La clase corrió con normalidad después del incidente, Pandora se limitaba a tomar los apuntes de lo que el rubio había dejado escrito en la pizarra, luego vino la clase de francés a cargo de Degel y de último la clase de música con Sorrento antes del almuerzo.

… … … … …

Salió del aula junto a Ikki recibiendo una perchonada por parte de Kanon, caminaron hasta el enorme comedor y se decidieron a tomar el almuerzo en una de las mesas del fondo.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que era como tu hermano?-preguntó arrugando la bolsita de papel que su padre había entregado con su comida.

—Delicado…—sonrió—no lo tomes a mal… pero esos dos suelen burlarse de los chicos finos y pues tu…

—Oye…—dijo mientras mordisqueaba su emparedado—no soy fino…

—Tienes manos de chica Pan…—señalo sus pequeños dedos.

Pandora clavó sus orbes en Ikki, y entrecerró sus ojos con disgusto.

—Soy delgado, es todo—el peliazul se rió y negó al levantarse.

—Como sea… te mostraré el lugar—dijo mientras botaba el embace de refresco vació—vamos, el gimnasio es perfecto para que veas a todos.

… … … …

Se sentaron en las gradas a observar rostros de maestros y alumnos.

—Ese peliverde es mi hermano—dijo señalando a un grupo de cuatro amigos—el rubio y el asiático son de intercambio, el castaño es el hijo del señor Aioros el entrenador del equipo de futbol femenino de Palas.

— ¿Palas?

—Sí, el colegio de señoritas… ahí estudia mi novia esmeralda—sonrió—bien, Aioria, Milo, los gemelos y Shura son mis compañeros en el equipo de futbol del Averno, soy el capitán, por eso me respetan, todos los años hacen torneos entre hombres y mujeres, esas brujas son buenas—dijo asintiendo con una mueca— ¿vez esa pelilila?—dijo señalando a Saori —es la hija de Shion, su hermano mayor se llama Mu, es el profesor de artes en ese colegio y ella es la novia de Saga, no te atrevas a hablarle, los gemelos están repitiendo este año con nosotros porque casi matan a Sisifo el primo de Aioros por tratar de conquistar a su novia.

Pandora tragó grueso, para variar le habían puesto el ojo a ella, luego observó a una pelirroja y una peliverde, le recordaban tanto a sus amigas en Alemania.

—Ellas son de Milo y Aioria—exclamó casi como leyendo sus pensamientos—la rubia más chica es la hermana de la pelirroja, es el amor platónico de mi hermanito, se llama June.

Pandora asentía tras cada palabra de su nuevo amigo, iba a decir algo pero una mano se aferró a su hombro para sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Viendo chicas?…—saludo el rubio.

La peli morado sin querer sonrió al verlo, lo tenía a su lado, que mala suerte encontrarse con un profesor tan... ¿atractivo? ¿Por qué a su padre se le ocurrían semejantes ideas?

— ¿Pasa algo pan?—preguntó el inglés al ver al "jovencito" fijo en él.

—Nada…—musito sonrojándose y levantándose de ahí para salir corriendo, mientras Ikki lo veía partir y levantaba sus hombros al profesor.

… … … …

Llegó a los baños y mojó su rostro con agua fría.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí—rio un peliazul mientras trancaba la puerta—mira Saga, el niño lindo quiere que le demos la bienvenida

—No lo hagamos esperar—se carcajeó el otro gemelo.

continuraaaa


	2. Chapter 2

!A leer!

Se dio vuelta con rapidez al escuchar esas roncas voces a su espalda, su respiración agitada y los benditos nervios hacían que sus piernas se tambalearan, que injusticia, su primer día y ya ese par de matones querían hacerla papilla.

— ¿Qué desean? ¿De qué bienvenida hablan?—preguntó molesta tratando que su evidente nerviosismo no la pusiera en más aprietos.

—Vamos chico lindo…—contesto uno de los gemelos mientras se tronaba los dedos—todos en este colegio saben lo que es una bienvenida al Averno por parte de los Géminis…

—Y tú no querrás quedar fuera de la tradición—sonrió su igual mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Pandora corrió hacia la puerta y meneó la manija tratando de abrirla sin éxito, recostó su frente sobre esta y suspiró hondamente, se giró de nuevo y encaró a ambos gemelos, dio unos pasos frente a ellos que se mantenían de brazos cruzados, entonces su valor comenzó a subir, si su padre se daba cuenta que la habían golpeado, de seguro al día siguiente ya no volvería, así que si sacrificaba su lindo rostro por esa tan buena causa, no se iba a arrepentir.

—Adelante bobalicones—grito.

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver y levantaron sus hombros, brindaron una de sus mayores sonrisas y se acercaron. Pandora cerró sus ojos, tenía sus brazos a cada lado su cuerpo con los puños cerrados en espera del primer golpe, pero nada paso, abrió uno de sus ojos y los gemelos habían desaparecido, frunció el ceño y se iba a girar sobre sus talones pero el fuerte brazo de uno de ellos la detuvo rodeando su cuello.

— ¿Pensaste que nos habíamos arrepentido?—preguntó en su oído uno de ellos.

— Ya basta de este estúpido juego ¿no que me iban a golpear?—preguntó mientras se sostenía del brazo que la tenía sujeta y trataba de liberarse.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Kan?—se carcajeo el que tenía a sus espaldas— piensa que lo moleremos a golpes.

—No Pan… tranquilo, lo único que saldrá lastimada será tu dignidad ¿no es así Saguita?—rio el otro mientras se recogía las mangas y se agachaba frente a ella.

— No… espera… basta—decía mientras Kanon le soltaba la faja de su pantalón y Saga sujetaba sus brazos tras la espalda, ¿Qué acaso eso gemelos se les daba por violar a los nuevos?, frustrada solo cerró sus ojos y dejó de pelear.

La hebilla metálica hizo eco en el piso mientras dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sintió las manos de Kanon trepar por sus piernas, abrió sus ojos para toparse con una sonrisa burlona en la cara del gemelo.

— ¡Abran esa puerta!—resonó la voz grave de uno de los profesores.

—Kanon… es

—El profesor Wyvern…

—Maldita sea—dijo Saga soltando a Pandora.

Abrieron la puerta para toparse con los enfurecidos ojos ambarinos del profesor y la ceja levantada de Ikki.

—Me pareció que el señor Heinstein había sido claro con eso de las bienvenidas, saben que a nadie le gusta la idea de ver su ropa interior colgada de la entrada principal—dijo el rubio mientras los veía salir.

—Vamos profesor solo era una bienvenida inocente…—replicó Kanon.

—Si como sea… vamos, hablaremos de esto en la dirección—dijo el rubio sujetándolos del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolos.

… … … …

En el suelo Pandora no podía creer lo que pasaba, sentir las manos de ese chico en sus piernas, se sentía casi como abusada, jamás, nadie en su vida se había propasado con ella, cerró sus puños con furia aun en el piso y luego sintió las manos de Ikki en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, pero no podía contestar, se sentía tan vulnerable que solo atinó a abalanzarse a los brazos del peliazul y sollozar.

Ikki no la rechazó, solo le palmeó la espalda como todo buen amigo y la separó para ayudarle a levantarse, le entregó su faja y caminaron hacia la salida del baño.

— ¿Pan estas bien?—preguntó su hermano al verla salir del baño con los ojos rojos y des prensada— ¿Qué paso Kido?

— Los géminis y sus bienvenidas—soltó el peliazul mientras levantaba una ceja y sentaba a Pandora en una de las bancas del pasillo.

Aiakos abrió sus ojos como plato, él sabía qué clase de bienvenida era esa, por un momento temió lo peor, se sentó al lado de ella y tomó una de sus manos, apartó un poco el cabello que le llegaba por sus ojos, pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

— Yo me quedo con él—dijo Aiakos—gracias Ikki.

—Bien, como digas… te recogeré los apuntes Pan, nos vemos luego—se despidió con una palmada en su hombro.

—Gracias…—balbuceó al peliazul con una media sonrisa. Lo vio perderse en los pasillos, unos casilleros más adelante un tímido peliverde lo saludaba efusivo mientras él le revolvía el cabello, era su delicado hermano, delgado y pequeño casi como ella—definitivamente, me parezco—pensó.

—Lo siento…—dijo Aiakos al rato de haberse quedado solos haciéndola respingar y salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¿lo siento?... Eres un imbécil—grito levantándose de la banca y tirando la faja contra su hermano— ¡sabías de esos gemelos y su estúpida bienvenida! y no me dijiste nada, no me cuidas como papá te dijo, si el profesor Wyvern no hubiese llegado con Ikki a estas alturas mi presencia en este lugar fuera un estúpido escandalo—dijo bajando la voz al ver pasar a otros chicos.

—Tranquilizate Pandi.

—No me llames ¡Pandi!…—dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano— ¿Sabes qué? me voy—replicó sujetando la faja y metiendo sus faldas con rapidez—tengo clases de algebra y no entiendo nada de matemáticas.

—Pan… de verdad, lo siento, prometo que te cuidare más…—gritó mientras la veía perderse.

—No es necesario—contestó dándole la espalda— tengo a Ikki ahora—dijo mientras hacia una seña obscena con su dedo a su hermano.

Aiakos sonrió y negó suavemente con su cabeza, aunque su hermana era delicada no era nada sumisa, agradecía a todos los santos que Ikki sintiera simpatía por ella, ese chico siempre se había indignado por las groserías de los gemelos con los más jóvenes, nuevos y frágiles, como su pequeño hermano, blanco fácil de los mayores, tenía un gran corazón pero de igual forma era fuerte y obstinado, por algo era el capitán del equipo, segunda razón para ganarse el respeto de esos dos y el agradeciendo del pelinegro.

… … … …

Esos gemelos le crispaban la piel, a diario se metían en problemas, y lo peor era que nadie los podía controlar, sus bromas pesadas eran una huella imborrable en los anuarios desde el primer día que ingresaron al averno con apenas trece años, y en algo lo relajaba que a pesar de ser un torbellino de problemas eran buenos estudiantes y que él se había convertido sin querer en una figura de autoridad para ellos, además el único tachón en su expediente y causante de su expulsión a mediados del año pasado fue por golpear a Sísifo a la salida del curso por pretender a Saori, la novia de Saga.

—Muchachos—musitó encendiendo su portátil y recordando el incidente con el hijo el director—aunque… ese Pan, de verdad que es raro—sonrió mientras recordaba el frágil pelinegro en el suelo.

Radamanthys tenía apenas año y medio ejerciendo la plaza de profesor de estudio sociales y cívica, a sus veintiún años había ganado la mitad de su carrera y gracias a su hermano mayor había logrado la plaza de sustituto que se le terminaba ese año, aunque Hades estaba tan complacido por el temor que había infundido en los Géminis que hasta ofreció pagar una beca al inglés para que terminara sus estudios en Grecia y no dejara el colegio.

Pero el extrañaba Inglaterra, su tranquilidad, su casa, su gato Pangu y su mejor amigo y primo Valentine, aparte que todavía cupido no lo había flechado por esas tierras ni por las propias, su hermano lo fastidiaba y le hacía bromas inclinadas a la homosexualidad, pero el rehuía diciendo que aún no llegaba su mujer indicada y además el estudio estaba primero.

—Buenas tardes profesor Wyvern ¿lo interrumpo?—dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de maestro para tomarse un café y lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

—Señor Heinstein, para nada—sonrió colocándose un par de lentes—revisaba mis correos, esta semana esperaba la visita de mi mejor amigo pero hubo un inconveniente.

—Que lastima…—dijo el director observando la profundidad de la taza— ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Adelante…

— Mi hijo Pan… ¿Cómo le fue en su clase?—preguntó levantando su mirada y clavándola en el profesor.

— Pues—contesto un poco incómodo—su hijo es un poco… distraído—dijo mientras cerraba su portátil para dedicarle toda la atención a su superior—pero… no hubo problemas, se ha hecho amigo del mayor de los Kido.

—Ikki…

—Así es… aunque en el recreo del almuerzo tuvo un problema con los géminis, ya sabe la bienvenida de la ropa interior…

Hades abrió sus ojos como plato, la bienvenida, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?, se levantó con rapidez de la mesa y dejó su café sin siquiera darle un trago.

— ¿Señor Hades se encuentra bien?

—Si, si, lo siento es que…acabo de recordar algo, que bueno que mi hijo este distraído… gracias señor Wyvern, al rato lo veo—dijo mientras se perdía tras la puerta de la sala, dejando a un rubio confundido con la alegría porque su hijo estaba ¿distraído?

… … … …

El director caminó con rapidez por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de su hija, antes de entrar se tranquilizó y respiró profundo un par de veces, toco para anunciar su entrada y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes muchachos—dijo mientras todos menos Pandora que en ese momento le daba la espalda se ponían de pie—Profesor Asmita—saludó con un apretón de manos al rubio que enseñaba Biología.

—Señor Heinstein ¿a qué debemos su visita?—preguntó con su parsimoniosa voz el rubio.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento con mi hijo?

—Adelante… Pan, puedes salir—dijo el profesor continuando con la escritura en la pizarra.

—No—fue la respuesta tajante de la chica mientras seguía escribiendo.

Los muchachos y el profesor—que en ese momento quebró la tiza de la impresión— se mantenían callados, el ambiente era tenso, nadie se había atrevido a contradecir al director, ni siquiera Aiakos había sido capaz de mostrar rebeldía ante su padre.

—Pan Heinstein… hazme el favor de salir un momento—dictó con furia el director.

—No…—dijo pero esta vez volteándose hacia el pelinegro—no iré contigo a ningún… Oye…—grito mientras su padre la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba a rastras de la clase ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos los demás— ¿Qué pretendes con esto?—preguntó zafándose de las manos del pelinegro ya fuera del lugar.

—Pandora... eso que hiciste ahí dentro…no tiene nombre… si, si lo tiene es…

—Al grano papi—interrumpió a su alterado padre que se paseaba de un lado a otro pasando una mano sobre la cabeza, luego se soltaba el nudo de la corbata para ahogar el sofoco. Sabe Dios cuanto le había costado darse a respetar por todos en la institución para que su hijita malcriada viniera a tirarlo del pedestal.

—Ni siquiera Aiakos ha mostrado tal falta de respeto a mi autoridad señorita—continuó el hombre tocando con su índice la frente de la chica y mostrando un ceño realmente fruncido.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No es la gran cosa…

— ¿Qué no es la gran cosa?—rio con sarcasmo—Bien, bien, arreglaremos eso en otra ocasión—dijo recordando el verdadero motivo de su visita— ¿Qué pasó durante el recreo? ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?

—Hay papá… por favor—bufó cruzando sus brazos—supongo que mi amado hermano te fue con el chisme de los Géminis—dijo levantando una ceja y agitando su pie.

—No fue tu hermano…

— Oh…pero que divertido—dijo con sus brazos en la cadera—no le hablo casi a nadie y de repente salen un montón de chismosos que…

—Fue el profesor Wyvern—Pandora enmudeció— él me dijo que los Géminis casi te habían dado la famosa "_bienvenida"_… perdoname hija, si uno de esos dos te hubiera tocado yo…

—No te hubieras dado cuenta—dijo recuperando su aliento y asombrando a mayor—lo siento padre pero ya pasó todo, el profesor Wyvern me salvó junto a Ikki—soltó mientras regresaba a la clase—no se para que te asustas si tú mismo me trajiste a este lugar ahora, atente a las consecuencias.

—Pan… espera un momento, ¡Pan!—grito pero ella solo movió su mano mientras entraba a la clase.

De golpe giró sobre sus talones, y se retiró a la dirección, pero como se parecía a su madre de obstinada, pensó el pelinegro que caminaba con rapidez, de repente paró en seco, necesitaba cambiar de profesor guia al grupo de su pequeña antes que saliera ultrajada por esos dos y ya tenía al candidato perfecto, hablaría con el antes que le tocara la próxima clase y lo perdiera de vista.

… … … …

Las lecciones terminaban y la hora de la salida se acercaba, de nuevo sentados en orden Ikki pasó un papel a Pandora por su hombro, ella lo abrió con delicadeza y lo leyó despacio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

_"Eres genial, has roto el record del director con esa actitud, nuestras más sinceras disculpas Pan, estamos a tu servicio… Att Géminis _

_PD: haremos una fiesta hoy en la noche, no faltes, dile a Ikki que te lleve"_

Ikki sonrió y asintió—felicidades Pan… eres un héroe para los rebeldes—dijo mientras lo sacudía.

La chica sonrió, el timbre sonó y los muchachos comenzaron a salir, de uno en uno pasaron por la puerta para confundirse en los pasillos con el resto de la multitud, ella tras Ikki solo observaba la algarabía del montón de cavernícolas que se hacían llamar estudiantes, clavó su vista más adelante donde el rubio profesor charlaba con una hermosa chica.

— ¿Iras?—dijo Kanon pasando su mano alrededor de su cuello y luego clavando su mirada en la misma dirección de Pandora—vaya, vaya pero miren a quien le puso el ojo Robín Hood—exclamó el gemelo haciéndola respingar.

Por un momento se sintió perdida, no sabía que responder, sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón desbocarse— no es lo que crees Saga… yo solo… no es lo que piensan, no me gustan los hombres…—trataba de explicar mientras se soltaba y se colocaba frente a ellos, pero ¿Qué diría? ¿Tendría que…salir a la luz?

—Oye…yo soy Saga—dijo el otro gemelo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su hermano y se recostaba con el brazo en su hombro—tranquilo Robin, la profesora Tethys es linda.

— ¿Profesora Tethys?—dijo Pandora con su ceño fruncido, mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba y agradecía que el profesor no estuviera solo.

—Yo diría Sexy—rio Kanon—vamos enano, tienes buen gusto, pero está a millones de años luz para ti…

—Más si el profesor Wyvern esta tras ella—se unió Ikki

— ¿Es su novia?—preguntó casi decepcionada

—No, pero hacen una linda pareja… ¿cierto Kan?

—Cierto… larguémonos de acá hermano, hay que estar listos para hoy en la noche, chicas, cervezas, nicotina… ¿iras?

—Claro—sonrió Pandora sin perder de vista al rubio mientras hablaba con la mujer.

—Vamos Pan Hood te presentare algunas amigas de Saori, están lindas no tanto como la profesora Mermaid pero…te gustaran—dijo Saga codeando a Pandora para regresarla la tierra.

— ¿Chicas?

—Si Pan, ya sabes el sexo contrario—rio Kanon, ella sonrió junto a ellos.

Finalmente salieron al patio y pudo respirar libertad al ver ese par de gemelos irse en un convertible rojo a toda velocidad, levantando una nube de polvo para bañar a los demás.

— ¿Te vas o esperas a tu hermano?—preguntó Ikki colocando su mochila.

— Creo que esperaré a mi padre… mi hermano tiene practica de futbol, me puso un mensaje.

—Bueno, pero tu padre aun no sale, los profesores salen a las cinco todos los días, tienen reuniones desde hace un mes por lo del festival deportivo.

Iba a contestar pero la voz de su padre la detuvo, saco rápidamente un lapicero y tomó la mano de Ikki que la observó con desconfianza, apuntó su número colocando una carita feliz al final, Ikki frunció el ceño aún más y se sonrojó, vaya que Pan era raro, y raro de raro.

—Me pones un mensaje para la fiesta—sonrió mientras Ikki asentía y ella se alejaba hasta su padre.

… … … …

Llegó junto a su padre a la casa casi después de tres horas de haber salido, hastiada de jugar en la portátil de su papá mientras el parloteaba a los demas docentes voló su mochila en la silla y corrió a darse una ducha, su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Ikki, rápidamente salió del baño y lo leyó **"media hora… ¿Dónde te recojo?"**, dudó un instante, su padre obviamente no la dejaría ir, así que… Aiakos, si, él le ayudaría, **"te espero en la esquina"** sonrió y guardo su celular.

Abrió su closet y se dio cuenta que obviamente no tenía ropa de hombre, suspiro y se sentó en su cama, apretó sus sienes, algo tenía que idear para que su hermano le prestara algo que ponerse, amarró su paño alrededor de su cuerpo y se fue en busca del mayor.

— ¡Kosi!… ¡Kosi!, abre la puerta—dijo tocando y empujando, como no cedía recordó que podía abrir puertas con una prensita de cabello, regresó por una y comenzó a moverla, escuchó un ruido, luego unos gemidos— ¿Kosi? ¿estás bien?—preguntó extrañada— kosi abre la maldi…ta—calló, se sonrojó, no pudo hablar.

—Maldita sea Pandora…—dijo su hermano levantándose de la cama y tapándose con una de las almohadas, en la cama su novia Violate se tapaba con la sabana.

—Aiakos…—musitó.

—Entra…—dijo jalándola por el brazo y cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó aun confundida— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Qué no era que tenías practica de futbol?

—Ya vez que no… ¿Qué quieres?

—Los gemelos me invitaron a una fiesta, Ikki me viene a recoger y no tengo que ponerme, soy Pandora—saludo a la sonrojada chica.

—Violate…—respondió sujetando su mano—bebé ¿no íbamos a ir a esa fiesta?

—Claro… pero tú no iras—señalo a su hermana—… esos tipos trataron de dejarte desnuda ¿acaso estás loca?

—Pero ya somos amigos ¿Cómo la vez?—dijo con una sonrisa la pelimorado mientras registraba algunas gavetas—anda Kosi prestame algo de tu ropa, la que ya no te queda—de repente se giró y clavó sus ojos purpura en los purpura de su hermano—oh le diré a papá… que estabas con tu novia fornicando, en la casa—los observó sonrojarse— y sin protección.

—Vete al infierno… Pan…

—Un momento ¿dijiste Pan?—interrumpió Violate—Pan… ¿el chico nuevo?—sonrió, ambos asintieron—pero qué demonios—se carcajeo.

—Callate linda, mi padre tiene oídos de director ¿no recuerdas?

—Bien, bien lo siento bebé…

— ¿Cómo sabes de mí?—preguntó la pelimorada hurgando en la ropa de su hermano.

—Ikki me contó, es el novio de mi mejor amiga Esmeralda.

—Debes guardar el secreto—dijo Aiakos depositando un beso a su novia mientras suspiraba y se levantaba, derrotado busco entre la ropa que ya no le quedaba, y le dio unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, también una chaqueta—piérdete—dijo mientras la sacaba a rastras del habitación—y si papá se da cuenta que te fuiste…no te ayudare…

—Yo tampoco—dijo con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos.

—Ahhhggg bien, tú ganas, pero apenas yo me venga tú te vienes, cuando estés lista me avisas, saldremos por mi ventana.

—Hecho—replico mientras se perdía hasta su habitación.

… … … …

La media hora pasó volando, y por la puerta del cuarto del pelinegro entró un joven apuesto, con su cabello arreglado con gel, y una pícara sonrisa. Aiakos lo revisó de pies a cabeza, se levantó y zafó parte de la blusa.

—No te prenses, pareces gay—dijo, luego alborotó su cabello—tampoco te peines como Jhon Travolta en Vaselina

—Oye…

— ¡Oye nada!… escuchame bien—dijo mientras sostenía sus hombros—no hables nada, mantente cerca de Ikki, si pasa algo buscame, no te metas en problemas y por lo que más quieras, no me llames…

—Tranquilo, solo iré a distraerme un rato Kosi…—interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Kosi…—suspiró—hora de irnos ¿cerraste con llave tu habitación?—ella asintió—bien, papá últimamente vuelve cansado, por lo de las reuniones, asi que no llegará a molestarnos.

— ¿Nos vamos? Esmeralda dice que están en la esquina.

—Si linda… que todos los santos nos cuiden la espalda—dijo el pelinegro.

—Eres tan dramático como papá—dijo la pelimorado mientras se tiraba.

Los tres jóvenes escaparon por la ventana de la habitación del pelinegro, con sutileza y dándole un hueso a _Dulce_ la hermosa perra pastor alemán, corrieron hacia el portón y en silencio emprendieron su huida.

continuaraaaaa

* * *

Aiacos tiene 18, es un colegio con seis años, como el míooo jjjj

Asalea19, andromedaaiorossayita (gracias por la inspiracion ya la veras los proximos caps),jabed, guest gracias por sus reviews espero les guste


	3. Chapter 3

¿Mi primer beso?

Saga abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de la enorme mansión, traía consigo unos jarrones chinos tesoros de su madre para guardarlos y evitar un accidente con la grandiosa fiesta que les esperaba en unos minutos. Detuvo su paso mientras bajaba con suavidad las reliquias, caminó un poco y observó a su gemelo hundido en una de sus novelas favoritas.

— ¿Kanon?—llamó su hermano mientras se sentaba frente a él en el otro sillón —¿quieres que piense que de verdad quieres ser amigo de ese flacucho raro?

—Vamos Sagui… es el hijo del director…—contesto sin perder de vista su lectura.

— ¿Y eso exactamente…?—cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Exactamente? ¿Acaso no lo vistes?—preguntó mientras se sentaba y dejaba su libro a un lado—el viejo Heinstein fue incapaz de doblegarlo frente a nosotros…

—Es su hijo…

—Y lo sobreprotege demasiado, de nuestro lado seremos casi como la ley en el Averno…

—Somos la ley Kan…

—Quiero más… nací para tener todo el poder—se carcajeo regresando a su mundo de fantasía tras la dura pasta del libro.

—Estás loco…—dijo su hermano levantándose mientras negaba con su cabeza y se servía una copa del vino de su padre, había mucho que hacer, pero los sirvientes quedaban a manos de los jóvenes herederos, así que un rato de relax antes de la actividad no caía mal.

… … …

El peliazul condujo por casi veinte minutos, veinte minutos en los cuales Aiakos se arrepentía cada vez más, Pandora tuvo que bajar la ventana, ya estaba sofocada, su hermano la llevaba en las piernas, al lado de él, el hermano de Ikki, el pequeño Shun, luego Violate cargaba a June mientras parloteaban con Marin y Esmeralda, quien iba en el asiento de adelante a la par del su novio. Cuando finalmente llegaron Pan abrió sus enormes ojos purpura al ver la mansión de los Géminis, era realmente enorme, un patio delantero lleno de autos, luces salían por las ventanas, música, risas, los siempre fiesteros armando jergas, chicas en grupo, novios besándose, divisó a Saori en brazos del gemelo, y al otro con una chica rubia, se estacionaron rápidamente, a como pudo salió disparada apenas el auto dejo de moverse, sacudió su ropa y se colocó la chaqueta—que por el bochorno del auto se había sacado— metió las manos en sus bolsillos copiando el estilo de algunos chicos que pasaban y caminó mientras esperaba a sus acompañantes.

—Portate bien—le dijo Aiakos empujando a su novia por los hombros y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Sin prisa, ella siguió junto a Shun, más adelante vio a June hablando con Esmeralda mientras Ikki sonreía y la llevaba de la mano, por inercia sonrió, suspiró, y recordó su agitada vida al lado de su madre, volteó a su lado y observó al peliverde con su vista fija en la rubia de cabello lacio. Frunció su boca, el pequeño hermano de su amigo era un balde de timidez, recordó que el peliazul le dijo que esa chica era el amor imposible del más joven. Tal vez más adelante le ayudaría, un toque femenino nunca está de más.

— ¡Pero miren quien está aquí!…—exclamó Kanon entregando una cerveza a Pandora y apartándola del grupo mientras rodeaba su cuello con el brazo—por un momento pensé que no vendrías Pan.

—Si… ya sabes, una fiesta no se puede dejar pasar así como así—sonrió abriendo la lata, su celular sonó, un mensaje de su hermano **_"no tomes demasiado"_** leyó mientras fruncía el ceño aburrida.

— Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo—dijo el gemelo mientras le invitaba a seguirlo—hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión, Pan recorrió todo el lugar sin perder detalle, era realmente hermoso, justo al lado de la piscina, una hermosa rubia los esperaba, sintió que Kanon la jaló con suavidad hasta colocarla frente a la chica.

—Pan—dijo el gemelo sacándola de su ensañamiento—te presento a Fler Polaris capitana del equipo de porristas de Palas—sonrió mientras la chica se acercaba cada vez más y saludaba.

Pandora frunció el ceño, ¿para qué demonios Kanon le presentaba una chica?, claro, ahora que lo recordaba, ella era un chico, pero solo de apariencia, sus inclinaciones sexuales estaban muy bien definidas.

—Mucho gusto—dijo al fin extendiendo su mano, pero la joven la tomó y de paso besó su mejilla incomodándola un poco.

—Bueno… los dejo para que se conozcan—dijo el peliazul guiñando un ojo—luego me lo agradeces—susurro en su oído para perderse.

Pandora sonreía mientras la chica mordía con picardía su labio.

… … … … …

Tras unos matorrales muy cerca de la fiesta, un trío de docentes vestidos con pasamontañas observaban con binoculares la algarabía adolecente, la actividad deportiva que todos los años disputaban Palas versus el Averno casi se les venía encima, y las ideas de sus directores ya estaban un poco caducadas, claro no debían acercarse había dicho el pelinegro, pues eso sería ponerse la soga al cuello con sus estudiantes.

— Esos chicos si saben divertirse...—musitó el peliplateado mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa sin despegar la vista de la fiesta.

—Son unos delincuentes Minos—dijo Asmita mientras se giraba y cruzaba sus brazos negándose a ver más—de que sirven las clases de sexualidad por Dios…

—Son adolecentes Asmita…—replicó el rubio ingles que bajaba sus binoculares y suspiraba ante el comentario de su compañero.

—Debemos acercarnos más…—exclamo Minos poniéndose de pie y caminando entre los arbustos.

— ¿Estás loco?—gritaron al unísono, pero aun así lo siguieron.

… … … … …

La luna estaba hermosa, Pan invitó a la chica a caminar un rato recordando sus citas en Alemania y tratando de comportarse como su antiguo novio, claro sin sobrepasarse y dar a entender algo de lo que no fuera capaz de escapar. La rubia hablaba sin parar de su equipo de porristas, que el cabello, las piernas su rostro, todo giraba en torno a ella—que fastidio—pensó la pelimorado mientras suspiraba y sonreía.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?—la sorprendió la rubia mientras le jalaba la mano y la obligaba a sentarse a su lado en una pequeña banca.

—La verdad no tengo muchas cosas que… decir—dijo entrecortado mientras la chica se arrimaba cada vez más.

— ¿Sabes?—comentó la rubia mientras la acorralaba contra el recuesta brazos de la banca donde se habían sentado—eres… muy atractivo Pan…—continuó mientras de forma picara mordía su labio y con sus delgados dedos acariciaba el cuello de su camisa— le pedí a Kanon una cita contigo solo para conocerte mejor…

Pandora no sabía qué hacer, si le decía la verdad a esa chica, la farsa de su padre se iría por un caño y probablemente sería el hazme reír de todo el Averno y aparte perdería su amada autoridad, por otro lado se lo tenía muy bien merecido por colocarla en tan fea posición, pero tampoco era tan malvada.

—Mira…linda—dijo poniéndose de pie y sujetando ambas manos de la rubia—no lo tomes a mal pero, yo no…

— ¿Estas nervioso Pan? ¿nunca has besado a una chica?

—Exacto—sonrió incomoda—nunca he besado a una…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Fler se adelantó y la sujetó por sus brazos besándola apasionadamente, Pandora sentía como que volaba en el aire, abrió mas sus ojos y un tenue rosa adornó sus mejillas, obviamente jamás lo correspondió, Fler se separó algo incomoda al sentir la riguidez en Pan y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Cielos…—exclamó—lo siento—dijo la chica colocando sus manos sobre su boca realmente apenada, pero Pandora no contestó, simplemente corrió por el enorme patio de la mansión dejando sola y extrañada a la rubia, se sentía confundida, estúpida y con ganas de llorar toda la noche— ¡Lo siento!—grito tratando de detenerla, pero Pan nunca volteó.

… … … …

Minos caminaba decidido a ingresar infraganti a la fiesta, tras de él, ambos rubios trataban de seguirle el paso para detenerlo, pero la agilidad del profesor de historia y sus recientes clases en el gimnasio superaban la condición hasta del profesor de educación Física.

—Te meterás en problemas—gritó su hermano al verlo perderse tras los últimos matorrales mientras ellos descansaban de la persecución.

—Ya vámonos…—dijo Asmita mientras respiraba profundo para restablecer su agitado corazón y sujetaba a su compañero—ya vimos suficiente Rada

—Adelantate…—replicó el inglés—yo lo esperaré… después de todo es mi hermano.

Ambos sonrieron mientras uno de ellos se regresaba por el atravesado camino, una vez solo Radamanthys se alejó lo suficiente como para poderse fumar un cigarro sin ser descubierto. Se quitó la gorra negra que traía, alborotó sus cabellos y se dejó caer entre las raíces de un frondoso árbol. Encendió con delicadeza su cigarrillo y dio el primer jalón, cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo y dejo caer su cabeza en el tronco, de nuevo lo llevó a su boca e intentó dar otro, pero un improvisado peso lo hizo rodar por el piso, quedando bajo uno de sus queridos alumnos.

— ¿Pan…?—preguntó mientras observaba entre las sombras los juveniles rasgos del chico que tenía sobre su pecho— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— ¡Bese a una chica!—exclamó dejando ver sus enormes lágrimas, luego de nuevo el tiempo se detuvo, bajo ella su querido profesor Wyvern la observaba con una sonrisa dibujada más de comprensión que de burla, sintió con sus delicadas manos su ancho pecho y se sonrojó aún más cuando se vio totalmente sobre él.

— Pero está bien Pan…—hablo haciéndola respingar— no todas las experiencias son buenas en el primer beso…no por eso debes llorar.

La luz de la luna que se infiltraba a través de las ramas que se mecían con suavidad, hacía que los ambarinos ojos de su profesor casi la hipnotizaran, su voz ronca sonaba casi como un ronroneo y sin darse cuenta acercó su rostro al del rubio que fruncía su entrecejo confundido.

— ¿Pan…? ¿Sucede algo?

La voz del inglés la detuvo de cometer una locura, se levantó apenada al ver la bizarra situación, su profesor tenía la certeza de que ella era un chico y lo más probable era que ahora pensara que era gay.

_— ¡Pan!...—_escuchó la voz de su hermano—_rayos ¿Dónde demonios estas? Hay que largarse de acá…_

—Lo siento…—dijo antes de salir corriendo y perderse entre los arbustos.

Aun en el suelo el rubio confundido se sostenía con sus codos, ese muchacho ¿lo quiso besar?, negó con su cabeza para verse levantado de forma abrupta por su hermano que corría como loco, la policía advertida por los vecinos del residencial había llegado y una pequeña redada amenazaba con llevárselos a todos de ahí, algunos corrían y lograban escapar, otros se ocultaban en el bosque mientras algunos eran finalmente atrapados, entre ellos Pan y su hermano.

… … …

Minos manejaba con una velocidad increíble, si tenía que ir a la cárcel que fuese por conducir de manera salvaje y no por estar en una fiesta de pubertos a la que no había sido invitado y de la que no había probado ni una gota de alcohol, de repente reparó en su hermano, ido en la ventana, tan encimado que ni siquiera se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, no lo había sermoneado y tampoco se había preocupado en decirle que por culpa suya le mancharían su expediente, giró rápido y estacionó dejando en cuarto lugar a Bryan O´connor de rápidos y furiosos.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa Rada?—coloco sus manos sobre el volante pero su hermano solo se dignó a suspirar—Radamanthys…Radaman…

—Pan…—dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Qué no es tu alumno?—preguntó extrañado— ¿Qué pasa con Pan?

—Por un momento sentí que… quiso besarme…

Minos abrió sus dorados ojos y tragó grueso, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y salirse del auto para terminar recostado en la puerta y no parar de reír.

—No es gracioso—dijo el rubio saliendo y brindando un puntapié a su hermano— ¿te imaginas?, Minos, me cayó encima y por un momento yo…

—No puedo imaginar tu cara…—se carcajeó interrumpiéndolo— te dije que ese chico es raro… y ya vez, tu jalas al otro bando hermanito…por eso te digo que te deberías buscar una novia… ya lo veo…—dijo abriendo sus manos al aire como si desplegara un pancarta— profesor de Estudio Sociales acosado por el hijo menor de su director…

—Púdrete Minos… ¿Sabes qué? mejor vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde, hoy—dijo viendo su reloj que marcaba casi la una—contigo no se puede…

—Lo siento Rada…—replico el peliplateado poniéndose de pie— no te enojes ¿me aceptaras la cita con Thetys?—el rubio subió sus hombros— ¿eso es un sí?

—Tomalo como quieras, solo vámonos ¿sí?

Aun entre risas su hermano arrancó el auto y con rapidez se perdieron hasta su departamento.

.. … … …

Eran las dos de la mañana y ambos hermanos compartían aun una de las celdas de la comisaría, Pandora acostada con su vista clavada en el techo hacia bodoquitos de papel con un anuncio que estaba pegado en la pared y los lanzaba al aire, Aiakos por su parte se abrazaba a los barrotes de hierro con la mejor cara de nostalgia. Con la mayor de las vergüenzas pero sin emitir ni una sola palabra, Hades pagó la fianza, firmó unos papeles y sacó finalmente a sus hijos.

El silencio fue el cuarto pasajero del automóvil mientras llegaban a casa, pero una vez dentro, no habían siquiera puesto un pie en las gradas para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, cuando la voz de su padre los detuvo en seco.

—Ustedes dos… al sofá—ordenó con una furia increíble que los hizo tragar grueso.

—Papa… puedo explicarte…

— ¿Explicarme?—dijo mientras se colocaba de pie frente a los menores y caminaba de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados—a ver… hablen…hasta el criminal más sanguinario tienes derecho a convencer a un juez de su inocencia…—replicó clavando sus ojos en su hijo mayor que había tomado la palabra— ¿y entonces?—espetó entrando en desespero.

—Pandora necesita amigos pa… ya sabes ahora es un chico y… y yo no quiero que sea rechazada… tampoco que los gemelos la tomen en su contra—dijo frunciendo su ceño y alentando a su hermana a decir algo más, pero ella solo cruzó sus brazos y se hundió en su asiento sin ganas de discutir, tenía ya bastantes cosas en que pensar como para hacer mal tercio con esos dos.

—Pero que fraternal Aiakos…—dijo su padre sentándose en la mesita de noche y observando de uno a otro—de no ser por la situación les tomaría una foto…buen intento, los dos están castigados, sin salidas dos semanas

—Pero pa…—rogó el pelinegro—yo ya soy mayor de edad…

— ¡Pero estas en el colegio!—bramó con histeria— y eres mi hijo, SON—enfatizó—mis hijos…—apretó con fuerza sus cienes y bajó su cabeza—No puedo creerlo, tu—señalo a la pelimorado— no llevas ni un día en la ciudad y bajo mi cuidado y ya estuviste en prisión… no puedo dejarte ni un segundo sola Pandora…

—Eso no era la prisión…—dijo aun cabizbaja—Papá no exageres…

— ¿Qué no exagere?… ¡Claro que no exagero!—continuó entrecerrando sus ojos—por eso a partir de mañana estarás bajo la supervisión de uno de mis mejores docentes—Pandora levantó su rostro y abrió su boca esperando lo peor— Radamanthys Wyvern.

—Pero… pero papá…

—Pero nada señorita… y a dormir, los quiero a las seis y cincuenta en la puerta esperándome, listos y uniformados…—dijo el pelinegro girando en sus pasos y perdiéndose hacia su habitación—tu tampoco te salvaras Aiakos…

Pandora no pudo decir nada, apretó sus sienes con rudeza y se encaminó hacia la habitación dejando solo y extrañado a su hermano, ese año sería sin duda inolvidable.

continuaraaaaa

Gracias por leer


End file.
